


Earthbound

by SpiritPhantasm



Series: My Current Reason to Live-- [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Epilogue Arc, Prostate Milking, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritPhantasm/pseuds/SpiritPhantasm
Summary: Shouyou, knowing Gintoki's fetishes, offers to do BDSM with him. What he doesn't know is the full extent of Gintoki's desires.





	Earthbound

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there's no Shouyou porn yet. Strange considering I want to see him getting screwed the moment his face is revealed (so cute, so sweet, look at that pretty face). 80% of my Gintama WIPs are of him having sex with various characters, this just happens to be the first one I finished. 
> 
> I just
> 
> Need more Shouyou porn.

Shouyou is splintering. He’s plummeting into the atmosphere, burning up a thousand degrees. Earth itself is soaring up to meet him, crossing the great distance between them. The impact an inevitability.

A whine crashes the back of his teeth, almost shattering them in its quest for freedom. It worms through the gaps and spills on the ends of his closed lips. Another one came, following a shudder that wracks his entire body. This time, it breaks through the defenses and Shouyou cries out. His panting saturates the too-warm air but even then his lungs won’t take in enough oxygen, breath coming as stuttered gasps and broken syllables of Gintoki’s name.

Gintoki.

Bent down between Shouyou’s open legs, his existence marked by long inhales and quick exhales as he tried to control himself, by the mouth that nips and bites along the sensitive skin of Shouyou’s thigh, by the hand that tangles with his bound ones.

Blinking his eyes open doesn’t yield anything but darkness, the faint light slipping from beneath the blindfold. His body bound by laughable ropes that he can tear though as easily as he could wet paper. He could. But he doesn’t. He chose not to.

He chose this.

 _This_ being Gintoki’s caresses and kisses. _This_ being allowing Gintoki to chain him where he can’t escape, the permission he gave him to break him apart. _This_.

Three years ago this would have been inconceivable. As impossible as a star orbiting a planet, as a lion coddling a baby rabbit. Utsuro would have a field day butchering Gintoki for even insinuating such an act.

But it’s not Utsuro now, whose legs are splayed open wide and bound to his torso to display everything he has to offer. It’s not Utsuro who allowed his sight to be willingly taken away, who allowed a mere pitiful human to bind him into this humiliating position and do what he wishes with his body. No, Utsuro is not capable of the trust that he gave Gintoki when he allows the human to strip him bare and bound his wrists, to let someone else see him in all his vulnerability in display.

Every one of Gintoki’s kiss is a pinpoint source of heat that tingles even long after he moved away. His mouth is relentless, unforgiving, but so kind. With every bite there’s an accompanying lave of tongue, like trying to soothe the momentary pain and bury it deep within a soul-deep pleasure that wrecks through Shouyou every time Gintoki paid attention to the little things that he is made out of. That mouth is creeping closer to the source of heat, the singularity of need and longing that robbed Shouyou of breath with every throb. And with every kiss, every scrape of teeth, the twisting heat inside of him expands until it fills every centimeter of him, right beneath his skin, ready to burst out.

There’s not much strength left in Shouyou. His whole body is trembling with every inch that Gintoki crosses toward his the core of all the heat, the source of Shouyou's torture and pleasure. But he’s also exhausted beyond what he ever felt. Gintoki’s hand tracing his chest and rubbing one of his nipples is almost too much pleasure to bear. He gave up trying to suppress his voice and allows the gasped moan to join the slick sound of Gintoki thrusting in a lubricated toy inside of him.

A hot, moist exhale hits his cock and Shouyou jumps, hips thrusting out unconsciously. A gasp escapes past his lips when there’s another, and another, shorts bursts of amused breaths that hits his oversensitive skin, leaving them tingling with need.

“Shouyou, is it really that good?” And, oh, Gintoki’s voice is so deep and rough, the coarse texture of raw stardust. It send a wave of sensation to wash over Shouyou, curling his toes, tilting his chin back, all without the permission of his rationality.

“Y—es…” he whispers, voice broken by the admission.

“That so?” Gintoki hums and there’s pressure on Shouyou’s perineum, a thumb digging in, prostate trapped between the pushing digit and the toy. He doesn’t stop until there’s electricity that seemed crash behind Shouyou’s closed eyelids like thunder—a blinding white pleasure.

Sounds escaped his open mouth, torn savagely from his lungs until his throat closes in on itself in pain. The pressure left and for a precious second, Shouyou desperately tried to bring in as much oxygen as he could, gulping down air like a newborn whose lungs expands for the first time. But that doesn’t last long. A hand found his hips and presses down hard. And then Gintoki’s mouth swallows him to the base.

Shouyou is hurled to the galaxy, thrown into the surface of the sun, his body too hot to be inhibited, too alive to die. And when he crashed back into his body, it was with an impact like an asteroid hitting earth. It shakes him to his very core, emptying him of any thought that wasn’t the slick heat of Gintoki’s mouth and the hand on his hips that’s almost painful and the inexorable, undeniable feeling of being shattered into a thousand pieces.

Like this, Shouyou can lie down and sleep peacefully for a thousand years.

But Gintoki is not that forgiving, not that much of a good man. Rough, battle-hardened hand grips Shouyou and strokes him, long languid drags squeezed his chest and forced out a sob.

“Gin…to…gin…no… no m-more. C-can’t…” Shouyou’s breath hitched when the hand disappeared, taking with it the painful, pleasurable, beautiful, terrifying heat and pressure.

“You sure?” The hand that runs through Shouyou’s hair is gentle, stroking through his sweat-slicked forehead and past the clumps of hair sticking to the skin like a brand. “How many times was that?”

Shouyou opens his mouth to answer but finding his voice trapped deep in the bubble that’s expanding inside his chest, pressing down on his diaphragm like a string of words that haven’t had the chance to come out yet. He swallowed them and tried again, voice cracking as he whispered, “Five…”

“Five, not bad.” Gintoki said. His other hand rubs Shouyou’s chest, trailing down past his core to stroke his trembling legs. “But we need to check if you’re really empty, okay?”

A stream of protesting whimpers and whines is the only thing Shouyou can string together in answer. In the end he's placated by the hand on his hair that tugs gently at the roots while the other now trails feather-light up, up, up until the thumb rubs tenderly against the head of Shouyou’s erection. It shakes his whole being, breaking what remains of his will into a thousand little grain of sands and Shouyou is helpless to do anything but bite back the incriminating sobs.

Hot, damp lips kissed the tip and then the pressure inside of Shouyou eased with a hiss of air. Gintoki pulls out the now-small plug out of him and replaced it with his fingers. Shouyou twists to the side, hands gripping the sheet above his head for whatever purchase he can have, anything to hold on to as Gintoki prods into the deepest part of him, past the red-abused rim into the softness inside.

It felt like being eroded. Like the boundaries he’s been keeping up for hundreds and hundreds of years he’s been alive was washed away and Gintoki has burrowed so deep inside of there’s no more room for anything else other than him. A startling, unprecedented peace that only comes once he’s broken upon these sheet, under Gintoki’s tender, cruel hands.

Gintoki leans down, crowding into him. His very being an eclipse, an absolute darkness with no escape that brings not fear and pain but comfort and peace. There are lips on Shouyou’s ear, a hand cradling the other side of his head, an intimacy previously unknown when there’s no cracks Gintoki can burrow in on his very being, digging deep into his very center.

“Shouyou…” Gintoki whispers, desperate like he longs for this as much as Shouyou does, like Shouyou is not a shooting star bound to crash on the earth that is him. But a star orbiting one another, both helpless against the pull of gravity, in track for a collision that will rearrange the entire universe.

A hot mass pushes into Shouyou, forcing strength into his weakened limbs to wrap around Gintoki. Pulling him in until there’s no distance between them, until there’s no telling where one ends and the other begins. There’s just a singularity now, the eclipse and the sun.

Gintoki rocks in slowly, a smooth, slow pace Shouyou is used to after a year of sharing secrets and beds and warmth. Gintoki fucks him not like a man starving, but a man who’s so satiated he’s sharing what he has, pushing in and in and in. Giving away as many as he received from Shouyou, as immeasurable as it is.

The orgasm doesn’t feel the same. There’s no electricity and wildfire and the explosion of stars that Shouyou got used to when it comes to Gintoki. After the third orgasm it felt like he’s a glass being filled generously, an ever-building sensation that felt like it can tip over at any moment, volume growing bigger and bigger with every orgasms that went ignored for the buildup of another. And now the glass is tipping over by the warm hand of the sole man allowed to fill it.

The darkness of his sight is taken away and for a moment, lost deep in the haze of pleasure, Shouyou can’t process the blurred image. He blinks and it clears, showing Gintoki hovering above him with the soft, tiny smile he always reserved for no one but Shouyou.

Gintoki leans down and kisses away his tears. Until that point Shouyou never even realized his damp eyelashes.

“Hey,” he greets lowly into the millimeter between their lips.

Rather than answering, Shouyou closes his eyes and leans into the hand on his cheek. The thumb presses comforting circles into his cheekbone, in tandem with the languid roll of his hips.

“Shouyou…” The name that slips past Gintoki’s lips sounded much more reverent than aroused, marveling than possessive. “So beautiful, you’re so—you are so beautiful. Like this.”

Gintoki draws away from him. Taking distance and propping himself up with a hand while the other stays on Shouyou’s cheek and Shouyou knows this is Gintoki’s fascination of the way Shouyou’s body reacts coming into play. Limited though his focus is, Shouyou tilts his head back to bare the long lines of his throat, knowing well how Gintoki loves the gesture. Not of submission, not of degradation. Of the absolute trust Shouyou places in one hand and one hand only.

Gintoki begin moving again. Long, powerful slide of his hips. Fingers digging into Shouyou's hipbone, his eyes red and burning and not letting even a single reaction he draws out of his lover escapes.

The orgasm builds, embers that lights up with heat and no fire, creeping from the tips of Shouyou’s fingers and toes, amplified every time Gintoki thrust in. Shouyou is so full with the pleasure that expands under his skin, and he tethers on the very threshold of an abyss, Gintoki’s naked skin a vivid brand on his as he pushes Shouyou to the very edge.

Gintoki pushes in one last time and still, a flood of warmth filling Shouyou to his very core. He’s too weak to do anything other than gasp at the sensation, at the crushing intimacy of Gintoki’s silence. For a moment, Shouyou is empty as Gintoki pulls out. It’s a terrible feeling to have after being so fulfilled. The aching emptiness, the feeling of being denied a primary need, almost like losing a piece of him that’s not supposed to go anywhere.

Shouyou don’t even realize he’s making small, protesting sounds until Gintoki plants a kiss to his collarbone and shushes him gently. Blunt swordsman’s fingers breaches Shouyou open once again, forcing his body open and molding him to the wishes of a single insignificant man. It shouldn’t feel so good, to be forced open and forced to show all his weak sides but Shouyou craves nothing more than this.

The fingers found that place where everything breaks and pushes up against it. Holding there and massaging his prostate. Shouyou’s cock jerks with the assault and his body heaved one last time. And then he’s falling over into the darkness of the galaxy. Tipping over the edge with nothing tethering him but the small, whispered voice that calls out his name.

..

Shouyou spent an eternity in that place between one space of breath and the next, between the end of one universe and the beginning of a new one. Returning to himself doesn’t feeling like a crash, more like finding himself inside an alien’s body, too electric and heavy for it to belong to him.

Parsing through the fog, Shouyou keeps pushing until he sensation returns to him. First it’s the warmth, it’s everywhere like a blanket that envelops his whole being. Then it’s the smell of musk and familiarity and finally he blinks open his eyes to see a world blurred and distorted.

 “Hey, good to see you.” A voice said. Its timbre low and familiar, a wash of comfort that rolls through Shouyou with every syllable. What he finds is his body, laying on the side, with Gintoki curling around him, one arm around Shouyou’s waist and the other beneath his neck, caressing his scalp. Shouyou hums in answer.

When he’s unconscious Gintoki must have took him out of the ropes and cleaned both of them up, dressing Shouyou in his usual sleeping kimono and replacing the what must be ruined futon with a fresh one.

In his history of living, and indeed it’s a long time, Shouyou never felt like this. A bone-deep kind of exhaustion that comes not from his limbs nor body, but radiating outward from his very soul, the kind of tired that felt comfortable and safe. Maybe it’s the knowledge that even after everything, Shouyou finds he is still capable of trust. Maybe it’s the sexual urges suppressed for hundreds of years finally being released in one merciless swoop. Maybe it’s neither and the reason is as simple as Gintoki’s hand combing through his hair.

“Your body’s okay? You were out for some time, y’know.” Gintoki asks again.

At any other time Shouyou would smile and answer properly. At any other time he might even lean forward and nip Gintoki’s jaw just to be playful. But for now, he settles on burrowing deeper into Gintoki’s arms, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Like this he can feel it every time Gintoki breathes, every time he talks.

“You know, I was skeptical when you offered to do BDSM with me. Thought you just wanted to play along since I like it and we’ve never did anything like that.” Gintoki confesses, not minding the lack of answers. “But seems like you enjoyed that as well. Hell, maybe even more than me.”

Shouyou decides he really likes the vibration when Gintoki chuckles.

“Seven times. Was pretty sure I’d knock you out by the fourth. Your stamina’s really something else, huh?” Gintoki sighed with something like amazement in his voice. And then he’s silent for a little while, until Shouyou almost doze off again, and finally said in a voice too much like reverence, “That was the most beautiful I’ve ever seen you.”

There’s a certain quality in his voice that tells Shouyou the significance is not lost on him. That the creature who fears and hates humanity let himself be handled, fully and without boundaries, by one. It might be the reason for the arms tightening around him, for the lips that pressed against his temple.

“Sleep.” Gintoki said. “I’ll make you some pancakes in the morning.”

Holding on to that promise of tomorrow, Shouyou let himself drift off, knowing right now he is in the safest place in the whole world.


End file.
